Gun shots
by Attack on MLG
Summary: Spy AU. Eren Jaeger, a new recruit, is paired up with an angry Levi - and not because of Farlan's endless 'short' jokes. With an opposing organisation called TITAN wanting to take charge for once, it's up to SR's Shortest to prevent Eren from joining them. From crossdressing to severe wounds, will this story have a happy ending? Rated T for graphic description and language.
1. Congratulations, Ackerman

The harsh twang of bullets drowned out all sound as more triggers were pulled, all aimed at one target. The warehouse was dark with barely any light coming in, despite it being six thirty in the middle of August. Cobwebs and clumps of dust were dotted about carelessly as the rats scampered curiously around the large areas of their home.

The raven panted as he threw himself behind a flipped over desk, gripping his weapon tightly. Swiftly he flicked his head around the side of the table, effectively firing multiple bullets before he heard a satisfying thud. Cautious to his surroundings, the young male crawled out from behind the furniture, slowly standing up.

"Congratulations, Ackerman."

At the sound of his name, the gun was pointed directly at the disturbance in a matter of milliseconds. A man, no older than Levi himself, raised his hands up in mock-surrender. He wore a formal black suit and tie, paired perfectly with his trademark smirk.

A sigh escaped the tall male's lips as he chuckled darkly, taking a slow step forwards. Levi kept his scowl firm and intimidating, emotion nonexistent.

"One more step and I'll shoot." The threat was spoken with a deeper tone, more threatening.

Running a hand through his platinum hair, the elder shook his head "Oh my, I am so terrified." He laughed lightly, not even getting Levi to twitch a smile "No? Okay then…" The man paused, golden irises twinkling as they clashed with piercing silvers "We haven't met, have we?" He held out his hand kindly "Reiner Braun."

Levi slowly lowered his gun, his glare softening "How do you know me?" He asked suspiciously as he secured the weapon on his belt, raising a thin brow ever-so-slightly. His eyes brightened barely a fraction as he noticed the faint shape and outline of the desired object sitting deep inside the left pocket of the blond's suit."Who doesn't…?" Reiner smirked as the stoic man accepted his greeting, shaking his hand firmly. The blond then aggressively hauled the raven over his shoulders, slamming him onto the floor behind him. He whipped around to bend over the latter, tapping his foot as a sharp groan escaped Levi's mouth.

Before he could sneak in a snarky comment, pain exploded from his crotch area. Levi hadn't expected to have bitten as hard as he did, but it was all part of the contract; do want ever it takes to survive.

"Ah! Gay piece of shit!" Reiner grabbed between his thighs, glaring daggers into the attacker's eyes.

Levi stared up at the injured man, smirking "Gay? Yes." Jumping up to reach his desired height, the shorter male's fist collided harshly with Reiner's jaw, sending his classy opponent crashing to the ground "Piece of shit? I don't think so."

Levi squatted down next to him, watching as the blond groaned his way out of consciousness. He slid his hand into the handkerchief pocket of Reiner's blazer, chuckling darkly as he retrieved the USB he'd spotted from before.

"And BTW," The raven stood up, positioning his earpiece more comfortably "there was practically nothing there to bite on." He then headed in the direction of the hidden exit, purposely stepping on Reiner's stomach as he strolled coolly away.

"Jesus Christ you were quick!" _Farlan_ Levi thought, making his way over to the mat-black Lambo. He slipped into the passenger's seat, closing the door securely.

The blond grinned proudly as he started the sportscar "You got it?"

"You know I got it." Levi snapped back, folding his arms over his chest after reluctantly clicking in his seatbelt.

"Yeah…" He chuckled softly "Heard the whole thing." Farlan began, pressing down slowly on the accelerator "Man, that Braun guy sounds like total dick."

"That's if he had one big enough to tell." Levi muttered, smoothing down his uniform "That place was filthy."

The taller male steered a sharp corner, laughing happily "Isabel will be glad to see you. The poor girl gets worried whenever either of us go out on important missions like this. I mean, she's on the other side of HQ with Hanji and the other scientists, yet she somehow finds out every single piece of information about our whereabouts!"

The raven just nodded, not really caring. A cold breath exited his pale lips as he closed his eyes softly, relaxing as much as he could. Pulling his sleeve over his fingers, Levi grazed his shirt cuff over his lips, becoming self-conscious that the 'taste' was still present on them.

A peaceful silence filled the vehicle for a good ten minutes, the only sound being white-noise coming through the built-in communication device. After a while, the blond spoke up "I forgot to tell you," Levi turned his head slowly, nodding "Smith says that we're next in line for training a rookie." Farlan suddenly got more serious "Age of fifteen, said to have a balanced amount of intelligence and fighting skills, despite his anger issues."

"How tall." Levi growled, not caring whether it didn't sound like a politely spoken question.

Farlan held back a laugh, sighing as he breaked outside of the large gates, typing in the pin "I've got the info here if you wanna read." He handed Levi a document, **EREN JAEGER** in bold print on the cover.

Silver eyes skimmed over the details as Farlan parked the sportscar neatly in the required area, pulling out the keys. He chuckled as Levi's eyes widened slightly, his cheeks darkening slightly.

"The brat's five foot seven…" The raven growled, closing the file as he got out the car. Once locked, the two made their way towards the main entrance, side-by-side. Levi rolled his eyes, irritated by Farlan's childish behaviour. Two years in the business and the twenty-one year old still couldn't hold back the laugh that always appeared when their height difference was noticeable.

"You look stupid." Levi commented as they stepped into a free elevator "That smirk makes you look idiotic."

Farlan clicked the floor number, speaking once the doors had closed "Didn't think you could see them from down there…" He muttered under his breath, grinning.

The shorter boy just stared at him with pure fury as if he was Satan himself. He just stood there; glaring into his friend's immature, pathetic soul.

"I'm sorry, Levi."

"Don't bother." The raven sighed, running a hand through his hair.

A moment past, before the blond spoke up again, already regretting his upcoming sentence "This is really awkward now, isn't it?" Farlan looked away, preparing himself for his doom

"Let's just hope this elevator journey is as short as you are-"


	2. All that… for ketchup?

Shy eyes looked down at his hand as they rested on his lap. Erwin looked at the teenager sat at his desk, smiling slightly.

"I understand that it's frustrating on your first day," He began, his gaze hardening as he got Eren attention "your 'trainer', you could say, has been informed to be here soon."

The brunet nodded "Thank you, again, for this opportunity. I am truly grateful towards the Scouting Regiment."

A soft, proud smile made its way onto Erwin's lips "I appreciate your opinion, Eren. But you must remember that every single mission is a life-or-death situation, no matter what the problem is. Being a rookie, you'll be under close supervision during your first missions and ambushes-"

Erwin looked up as the large door opened, brow furrowing as he took in the sight before him. Farlan saluted, wincing in obvious pain. If the bruised jaw and cut lip wasn't good enough, an oddly twisted wrist was the cherry on top.

"Afternoon, Sir."

"What is the meaning this disrespectful entrance, Church?" Erwin demanded, scowling "At least attemp to salute properly in front of Jaeger!"

Farlen's eyes instantly flickered onto the intrigued rookie, smiling cheerfully through the pain "Well, your trainer just beat me up." He suddenly stated, stepping to the side as the raven strolled into the room, closing the door quietly.

"You deserved it." Levi snapped, leaning against the wall. Erwin glared at the younger man "What have we talked about, Ackerman?" He reminded irritably "I've had enough of complaints about your violent nature. I would punish you again, but you've got a more important job to do than sit in my office for two hours."

Erwin glanced at the rookie, holding back a smirk as he stared at Levi in a mix of fright and awe.

"Take it you're Eren?" The raven asked sharply.

Eren swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat up "Y-Yeah-"

"Don't stutter. You want to succeed in this business? Then get your vocal skills sorted out before you fight. They're just as import as kicking someone's ass."

"Yes, uh…"

"Ackerman." Levi stepped forwards, towering over the sitting teen "Levi Ackerman."

"E-Eren Jaeger-"

"Stuttering." Levi growled, folding his arms over his chest. The raven then turned to his superior, fetching something from his pocket. Eren watched as a pale hand pushed a grey USB across the desk, mouth open slightly.

"Good work, Ackerman."

Farlan gasped over-dramatically "If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't've even got back here-"

"Did I ask for your opinion, Church?" Erwin stood up, glaring down at the slightly shorter boy.

"No, Sir! My apologies, Sir!" Farlan apologised, painfully saluting once more. Erwin sat back down, still keeping his stern composure.

"Go clean yourself up." He dismissed as Farlan bolted out the room. Eren shuffled back round it face the elder, intimidation radiating off every inch of the man.

"Levi, Eren shall be sharing a room with you until he's reached the expected level of ability and responsibility." Erwin brushed off the raven's enraged glare "I want you to give him a brief tour of the main departments and areas of the building. I want you two in the dining hall for seven." He nodded to the brunet as he stood up, bright eyes widening as he realised his height difference.

"Whatever." Levi groaned, turning sharply on his heel "C'mon brat." He then pulled open the door, disappearing round the corner.

Eren was about to step forward, before he looked back at his superior "Am I really that tall?"

Erwin chuckled half-heartedly, shaking his head softly "Trust me, Jaeger. Ackerman is probably the shortest member of the SR that we've ever had. Well, at least in his age group and squad."

Eren smiled back, laughing "Thanks, Sir."

* * *

"And this is the Disguise department where all the different outfits and high-tech accessories are made for the more complex missions." Levi explained, gesturing for Eren to walk into the labelled room. Just like the majority of the rooms and places Levi had shown him, the walls, floors and ceilings were white. The furniture and equipment was blue and occasionally black; probably to match the logo.

"So, ah, what types of disguises have you had to wear?" Eren asked, curious. He looked around the room, watching as many well-paid, cheerful workers sewed and scribbled down into their sketchbooks, brows furrowed in concentration. He stopped in his tracks as he caught someone's gaze.

A single strand of dark hair shielded the female's right eye as she smiled sweetly. Her short hair shaped perfectly at the sides of her face as she adjusted the red scarf around her neck. Eren absently tapped the shorter male's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Who's that…?" He breathed, watching as the mysterious girl looked away shyly, her cheeks dusted pink.

"Oh," Levi rolled his eyes "That's Mikasa Ackerman. The bitch thinks she can do whatever she wants just because we coincidentally share the same name."

"Mikasa…cute…"

The raven let out an annoyed " _Tch_ " at the teenager's lovesick mood, before casually making his way over to the ' _bitch's_ ' assigned work space.

"Oh, hi Levi!" She chirped happily, despite her eyes being glued on the newcomer "Didn't see you there."

"Mmh, sure." Levi glanced over to his rookie, sighing "Mikasa, Eren. Eren, Mikasa." He watched as they awkwardly shook hands, their cheeks heating up at an equally alarming rate.

"Hey," Eren greeted, biting his lip "So, uh, what are you working on?"

"Oh…" Mikasa disappeared to the floor as she crouched down to fetch her sketchbook on its shelf "I need to have this done by seven."

"Gosh," Detailed was one way to describe it. A dress, most likely to be quite fitting, was drawn expertly on the think paper, labeled with technical words Eren couldn't even attempt to define.

"I made a model of it," Next a small manikin was propped on top of the book, causing Eren to flinch slightly. The dress was a dark maroon, the soft fabric cut precisely to the desired length.

"So how many girls are going to be wearing this?"

Mikasa shrugged "I don't know. That's if it reaches the standards that Miss Ral wants. I'm part of the 'emergency' team, if you like, meaning that wardrobe malfunctions and the more precious clothes and outfits."

Eren nodded, spotting something out of the corner of his eye. A large shelving unit was filled neatly with various types and colours of wigs. Levi followed his gaze, smirking.

"Their for the major events." He stated, fully aware that Mikasa was glaring at him "Thank god I'm in the highest squad. 'Rather be shot than wear one of those girly things." Levi then began to walk away, grasping Eren's wrist tightly "Your bags should be already sorted and organised in our room. We've got ten minutes to freshen up before dinner."

The brunet winced at the harsh action, his face flushing as he was dragged away from his main attraction. He waved a hasty goodbye, as the ravenette giggled.

Eren felt on cloud nine as he watched the most beautiful, angelic smile creep into Mikasa's lips.

* * *

"You wear makeup…?" Levi physically tensed as the brat slowly opened the bathroom door, his mouth open in shock.

The raven irritably lowered his blending-sponge, glaring at him through the mirror "It's not _makeup_. It's concealer."

Eren cautiously stepped into the shared bathroom, his bright eyes scanning the counter. A liquid concealer, in the lightest skin-tone, was placed next to the sponge Levi had just used.

"I thought you weren't into all this girl stuff-" A pale hand swatted away a tanned one as it reached for the small cylinder.

"Insomnia gives you dark circles." Levi muttered "You can't walk around looking like you've just smoked God-knows what."

"Do you contour?" Levi shivered as he felt Eren run his soft fingers down his jaw line; a fraction away from practically caressing the equally smooth skin.

"No." He answered as the hand was lowered. Levi then dabbed the sponge under his eyes again, giving a satisfied hum once finished. He glanced down at his watch, brows furrowing slightly "We'll be late." He turned to Eren, examining his clothes "Please tell me that you've got a more formal choice of clothes with you?"

"I'm not stupid, you know." The teen smirked as he shuffled over to the wardrobe, before pulling a green t-shirt to his chest "Will this do?"

"As long as it doesn't have any stains or creases, you're good to go." Levi brushed past the brunet before reaching for his own shirt. He then rested the shirt on his single bed, before removing his artillery belt. Eren's jaw dropped as the elder pulled his shirt over his head and draping it over the side of his bed.

 _Muscles that rich only belong to Greek gods_ Eren thought, failing to avoid the heavenly sight before him _Hang on! Why am I even thinking about thi-_

"Jaeger!" Levi smacked his hand into the latter's cheek, scowling "You should be changed! It takes me thirty seconds to swap shirts!"

Eren's face flushed darker as he frantically obeyed, his cheek stinging. Levi stood and watched as the younger boy slid on his more formal shirt, fully aware of the kid's insecurity.

"Five… four… three… two… one…" The raven looked up from his watch, raising a thin brow as he scanned the room. Eren wasn't there "Where are you…" He murmured, rolling up his sleeves.

"God, hurry up Levi!" A guilty grin beamed from Eren's face as he leaned against the doorframe "Hypocrite."

"I'll show you hypocrite, you cocky son of bitch."

Eren rubbed his arm painfully as the two entered the dining hall.

"This place is freaking Hogwarts…" The teen whispered in awe, eyes wide. The colour-coded design was the same: smart and formal. The only thing that resembled the Great Hall, was probably the rows of tables going across the room.

"No it's not, idiot." Levi shot back as he lead the brunet through the busy clumps of staff and workers. Despite the organisation being strict and straightforward, when it came to rules and obedience with how everyone acted, Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner were the only exceptions. Yes, everyone still had to show respect towards one-another, but that didn't change anything.

"Sit here." Levi casually shoved Eren down onto a chair, not caring that the brat winced "Hopefully no-one will bother to socialise with us…" He trailed off, cursing under his breath as the far-too-familiar mathematician plopped down opposite them.

Isabel beamed as she leaned forwards "Levi-bro!" She squealed "How was your mission?"

"Great, thanks." He replied sarcastically, avoiding her cheerful stare "Eren, you met Isabel earlier, didn't you? When I didn't give two shits?"

"Yeah." Eren nodded, realising that Levi and his curse-words was going to become a regular thing, shaking hands firmly with the elder girl "You're the one who's giving the private lessons, right?"

 _Yes,_ Levi though happily _You two engage in a convocation whilst I ignore everyone…_

"… _can I Levi_?"

"Huh?" The raven stared blankly at the teenager "Yeah, whatever suits you, I don't care."

Eren smiled widely "Oh my gosh I can't believe you're actually going to start my training with shooting lessons!"

 _Shooting?_

"What? Hell no. Kid, you can't use a gun! Sure, you've probably got some skills in one-on-one combat, but guns are for later, okay?"

Isabel frowned "Don't worry, Eren. You've only been here a few hours! Before you know it you'll be out there kicking ass like never before!"

"Cheers…" Eren chuckled lightly, before stabbing his fork into a sausage and placing it on his plate "Does this place have ketchup?"

"Does this place have ketchup…" Levi shook his head mockingly, raising his hand. He clicked his fingers sharply, before calling out: "The kid wants ketchup!"

The hall was instantly silent as the harsh words were spoken, all eyes on the raven and the embarrassed teen besides him. No-one dared to speak as Levi hardened his scowl, surveying the people that he was supposed to know.

"Go long!"

The energetic shout was from the far end of the hall, near the exits. Eren recognised the owner of the voice from earlier. Farlan Church, if he remembered rightly, smirked mischievously. His bruised cheek had died down, and his left wrist was bandaged up tightly under the sleeve of his blue shirt.

The blond then grabbed the requested bottle of red sauce from at counter, throwing it above his head. The brunet was shocked that the bottle didn't explode from the impact of the forceful kick, sending it across the hall and over the many mesmerised workers and officials.

Levi didn't remove his gaze from the younger boy as he skilfully caught the ketchup bottle, slamming it next to Eren's plate as the buffet platters shook slightly.

"Here you go."

Eren just stared at the bottle, his cheeks dark. _All that…_ He thought in amazement _…just for ketchup?_ His eyes flickered up towards the elder, still as wide and as bright as ever. After a moment Levi spoke up again, noticing that everyone was staring at the embarrassed rookie "Don't you all have meals to eat?!" He shouted aggressively "God show some fucking respect!"

The teen had never seen nor heard a room fill up with random conversation so quickly.

"Yes, people find me intimidating." Levi answered the question that the brunet had mentally asked himself "It's a blessing and curse, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah…" Eren squeezed a blob of the tomato sauce onto his plate, his brows furrowing in concern "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

A snot was let out of Isabel's mouth as she giggled softly to herself "Oh Eren, you don't need to worry about Levi. He only eats when he feels the need to-"

"Having set times for the consumption of food is ridiculous." Levi added, watching sternly as the latter chewed on a mouthful of sausage. The red-head sipped her glass of orange juice, nodding patiently "The human race should be able to eat whenever they want. I'm sure many people do abandon the three-meal timetable, but in here snacks and whatnot are strictly observed. You get lectured if you're seen having not eaten. Just the same shit over and over again." He raised his mug of tea to his lips, the intoxicating sent of mint filling his nostrils.

Eren glanced at the older girl as his eyes flickering from both of the friends, mouth open slightly "So… you starve?"

The raven paused, taking a few moments to come up with an appropriate answer "I don't starve, Jaeger. Anyways, the innocent lives of those who are vulnerable are much more precious than mine on its own. You should know that if you read the guide in the top drawer of your bedside table."

The teenager looked away, speechless. This man was probably the most selfless, yet mysterious, person Eren had ever met; and he'd only been with him for less than five hours.

"I admire your selflessness, Sir…" The words were spoken in a soft mutter, absentmindedly. This got Levi's attention, lowering the mug until it sat on the table with a quiet thunck.

"You do…?" He questioned, raising a brow slightly. Isabel leaned forwards slightly, biting her lip as her eyes grew wide with suspense.

"Yeah… you clearly would do anything to protect civilians from the threats that the world throws at them. You don't care that you get told off for skipping meals, or beating up co-workers who get on your nerves. I can already tell that we're going to have a lot of fun and educational banter through my months in training."

"Good to know, kid." Levi nodded in appreciation, but to Eren's dismay, he still kept his disappointed, unamused frown. Someday Eren would get him to crack a smile. One day he would get this stern, rebellious, handsome man to actually show emotion.

 _This job is gonna be harder than I thought… and it's not the training in referring to…_


	3. Bisexual is always an option

**Okay, so I was wondering whether this should be an Ereri fanfic or an Eremika one, just because either way they both got into the plot of th story pretty well and I just wanted to see what all of you awesome people who read and enjoy this actually want. Personally, I ship Ereri and Eremika isn't one of my favourites… but, I do quite like writing the flirting and the banter between all the characters, so either way I won't be disappointed! I just want to know what everyone thinks of my fanfic so far seeing as barely anyone has bothered to give a nice and reassuring review to let me know that I'm actually doing this for a reason and not wasting my time.**

 **Anyways, rant over! Enjoy!**

* * *

Eren shifted as his eyes fluttered open, a tired yawn escaping his lips. He slowly sat up in bed, shielding his eyes from the sun shining through the window. His head turned towards the digital clock on his bedside table, squinting. 5:38… better get up then…

" _Ah…!_ " The teen groaned as he pulled off the covers, his eyes glancing at his right hand. The bite mark from last night was still there, beads dried blood staining around the small cuts formed by his teeth. A sudden wave of guilt washed over the him as he recalled the unfortunate event that he had caused around the late hours of Thursday.

His anger had gotten the best of him, resulting in Eren physically abusing himself. Seeing as it was the three-month anniversary of his training - the official date where Mr Clean-freak didn't have to baby him anymore. Apparently a celebration was in order according to Armin, a close friend Eren had made whilst he took part in the educational classes that SR had to offer. Farlan had snuck Eren, Mikasa, Armin and himself into the secret basement barely anyone knew about, handing out drinks and snacks.

That's when it had all gone down hill.

The brunet had absentmindedly explained the first memories of his first day, explaining how he'd caught Levi applying concealer. He then went on to blabber about the raven's height and how the miniature little fuck was an emotionless waste of space. The others had laughed along, Mikasa to have an excuse to drape her arm over Eren's shoulders in exaggeration, and Farlan just because of the pure banter. Armin, however, had another idea.

After the blond's traitorous actions, Eren dubbed him as the ' _unsuspected snitch_ '. Neither of the three had no idea how Armin had gotten the information to him, but Levi was attacking the teenager as soon as he'd stepped into the shared bedroom.

"I shouldn't of fought back like I did…" Eren muttered to himself, his dimmed eyes now examining the tidy, unattended bed opposite him "God I hope he's okay…" Eren was shocked when his own fingers didn't snap at the force of the punch, let alone the raven's rib-cage itself.

 _Knock! knock!_

The boy flinched at the abrupt sound, shakily standing up. He carefully walked over to the door, his bruised fingers bracing themselves over the door knob. He winced as he pulled open the door, preparing for his doom. Eren tensed as he was forced into the person's embrace, their arms wrapping around him tightly.

"Levi's wondering again." Farlan informed softly "He doesn't want to speak to anyone at the moment."

Eren looked up at the smiling blond, his cheek still squished again his chest "I hurt him…" He whispered, before lifting up his injured hand "And I hurt myself…"

"Eren, I know you hurt him. And kid please go and get your hand checked out, it's a little disturbing." Farlan chuckled lightly, loosening his grip around the younger boy.

"I will, don't worry." Eren assured "I shouldn't have said those things-"

"It's not your fault. Mikasa and I joined in as well, so don't pin it all on yourself. Anyways, it's practically Arlet's fault that you both got injured, seeing as he spilled the beans."

Eren sighed, walking over and into the bathroom as the taller boy followed patiently. He looked at himself in the mirror, checking for any obvious bruises or cuts. Thankfully Levi hadn't beaten him as hard as he had thought, only leaving a small scratch on his neck.

"Nah, I'll be alright-"

Eren paused, now facing Farlan in horror "Did you hear that…?"

"Here wha-" He froze, eyes widening as the faint scream consumed his hearing "Yeah, I hear it."

* * *

Levi felt like he was going to throw up. Despite the fight being hours ago, the pain shot back through his system whenever he made a triggering movement. He groaned as he continued his lonely walk down the many corridors of the main floor, wanting to get as far away from the brat as possible. Farlan had already tried to make conversation with him when they had crossed paths, only resulting with the raven threatening to stab him in the throat.

Six-thirty was the latest time for the trainees and officials to sleep-in, so the raven decided to clear his mind when the majority of the building was still in a deep slumber. A hand was brought instantly to the injured chest as a low, painful growl erupted from the empty stomach beneath it. Levi's eyes quickly darted around his surroundings, surprised that nobody was disturbed by the hungry cry from his digestive system.

The young man slowed his pace, not wanting to risk being forced into explaining what happened the night before.

"Ugh…" The goan was quickly followed by the raven squeezing his eyes shut, uncomfortable. He hadn't actually dared to look or cleanup the injury that the idiot-teen had caused him, just wanting to get a decent hours sleep before his Insomnia woke him up again.

God, Levi was looking forward to tonight. Tonight, after three torturous months, the brat would be down the other end of the hall with the newly-crowned officials; at least that's what the little twerps thought of themselves as. In all fairness it didn't alter their level of importance whatsoever, it just gave them a room to themselves were they could get mildly drunk or have secret sleepovers and other childish shit like that.

Speaking of childish shit, Levi reminded himself, he needed to and thank that little coconut-friend of Eren's.

"Ackerman?"

Silver irises flickered up at the confused passerby, a shaped brow raised in most likely amusement. Annie Leonheart - the main bitch of the underaged staff that the SR somehow employed.

"Piss off." Levi growled, brushing past her. She chuckled, her loose strands of hair falling from her ponytail as they swooshed slightly.

"What happened to you, eh? Which brave soul sacrificed themselves to give you a piece of everyones' mind?"

The elder didn't answer and continued walking. He groaned when the sound of footsteps getting quicker and louder was heard. The blonde linked arms with him, deliberately with the one closest to the injury. She kept a close eye on his movements; their feet perfectly in sync as he forced back the urge to strangle the snobby teen.

"So," Annie began, smirking as Levi rolled his eyes irritably "you upset that hot, badass Jaegerbomb's moving out?"

Levi snorted " _Jaegerbomb?_ " He repeated, confused as to why he even listened to the meaningless question.

Annie nodded proudly "Yeah, suits him doesn't it? Last name's Jaeger, plus the fact that he is the bomb, equals Jaegerbomb. It's logic, Levi."

The slightly taller male just grunted in response, not in the mood "Get back to work, Leonheart." He suddenly ordered, scowling "You shouldn't even be in the officials' quarters."

"Actually, I should." She countered back, smirking "Guess who's been promoted?!"

"You better not be cleaning my room-"

"I've been promoted to one of the maids who clean the rooms for the newbies, it isn't really the step-up that a queen like me deserves, but I guess it's beneficial. I get to talk and joke around with the cute guys - like that steamy… fit… sexy excuse for a teenager…-"

Levi rolled his eyes and shoved off Annie's arm, forcing through the pain as he walked faster "Goodbye, _Princess_."

" _Princess_?! Please, I'm god-damn royalty!-"

"Let's just hope you turn out like Cinderella then, shall we?" The raven shot back, before stepping into the elevator. He kept his scowl unmoving as the doors slowly closed, his last sight being Annie and her disgusted glare.

* * *

Breakfast had been delayed to everyone's dismay. Unfortunately, though, it was for a much more horrific reason.

An "improvised murder", was what the medical staff had described it as. It was Annie's scream that Farlan and Eren had heard, and it was them who had found the body.

Slupped against the nearest wall, eyes rolled back and blood splattered across her pale face, Annie was left for dead with her high-heel stabbed through her ribs and piercing into her left lung. There's was no way that the poor girl could have survived such a brutal attack.

Farlan was the first to react, his hand instantly shielding Eren's wide eyes. The blond had ordered the latter to get help, anyone that could be off assistance; he couldn't just leave the kid alone with a corpse on his first day as an official, that would be selfish and extremely immature.

Hanji walked over to the two men, sighing as she stayed a respectable distance away from them "Mr Smith and the security team are currently discussing the matter, checking the CCTV and both your statements." She explained "Do neither of you two, not pressurising, have any idea of who could have caused this or witnessed it?"

Falran watched as Eren shook his head, chewing his lip "Stop lying, Jaeger." Hanji's eyes flickered from both the boys, curious "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Eren swallowed "Levi… Rivaille Ackerman. He was walking about earlier this morning."

The female nodded, writing something down on her clipboard "I'll get his name over to Smithy." She then looked over the heads of the teens and adults swarming behind the barriers. Her face lit up when she spotted a familiar mop of blond hair "Arlet! Get over here!"

Within seconds Armin was reluctantly at the elder's side, avoiding Eren and Farlan's disappointing gaze "Yes?"

"I want you to go with these two to where Ackerman could be, we need to get him interrogated."

Armin's eyes widened, holding back an annoyed stutter "Of course, Miss." He then walked off, not bothering to get directions from the older boys. Once the three had gotten into the nearest elevator, Eren spoke up.

"So, you pleased about what you told Levi?" He asked rather harshly as the blond looked away. A moment passed, before the brunet tugged on Armin's shirt, growling "Thanks to you and your stupid mouth, both Levi and me are injured!" He violently pinned the traitor against the wall, glaring "I thought we were friends, Armin! But no! You just had to go and snitch on us to the most dangerous person in the entire SR?!"

"Hey, Eren, calm down…" Farlan pulled back the enraged teen, feeling slightly sorry for the fragile kid "Stop fighting. Now's not the time."

Armin offered the taller male a grateful and sympathetic nod, running a shaky hand through his hair. With an annoyed huff, E ren changed the subject "I expect that he'd be in the infirmary. I don't want you to question why he would be in there, just go there."

A bing was heard as the doors opened.

The three then quietly walked out, neither of them bothering to engage in a mature conversation. Farlan, being the eldest, decided that he shouldn't force the two to interact with each other just in case it lead to a more aggressive squabble. Eren hadn't really shown it at first, but when certain people did try to test his patients it was like a completely different boy had appeared as he exploded with swears and ultimate rage. And strangely, Farlan admired that. The blond found it interesting and damn-right amazing how such a 'troubled' teenager could conceal such huge, dangerous feelings and emotions the way that he did; and that was an extremely helpful trait to have when working in the spy-business.

Armin turned the left corner, ahead of the elder boys. Farlan was knocked out of his thoughts when he bumped into Eren, blinking. A group was crowded over something, occasionally kicking and throwing punches.

"Oi!" Farlan stepped forwards, making his way over to the men "What d'you think you're doing?"

One of them snickered as he folded his arms over his broad chest "This little homo thinks he runs the place. Thought we'd show him who's boss…" He shuffled back as the tall boy gasped, raising a hand to his mouth.

"Farlan, what's the matter-"

"Stay back, Eren…" Farlan ordered, still trying to take in the sight before him. Blood dripped from the corner of Levi's mouth and stained his shirt. His state was similar to Annie's, only without the gruesome injury. He then turned his head to examine to attackers'. All three of them were going to have severe bruises by the looks of it, and the one who had bothered to speak had a fresh cut across his cheek.

But one this stood out; none of the men worked in the SR. The blond knew this because none of them were wearing the wings of freedom badge.

" _"showing him who's boss"_ isn't a valid excuse…" Farlan muttered, rolling up his sleeves angrily "But I sure have a good reason to do this!" A leg suddenly swung upwards to roundhouse-kick all three of the men in the jaw, causing them to stumble backwards. Eren raised a brow at the sudden action, before his eyes tested on the injured boy against the wall.

"Levi…" The brunet pulled on Armin's wrist as he yanked the fragile teen over to bloodied mess. Tears stung at Eren's eyes as he spoke out in a shaky breath "I-Is he alive…?"

"Of course he's alive, Eren." Armin began to unbutton the tight, white shirt "I just need to see how bad the injuries are." He glanced over at Farlan "Give Church a hand will ya? It would help if I could get as much time as possible."

Eren nodded, fists clenching at his sides "They're going to pay for this…" He then sneakily slipped into the fight, not having any trouble as his foot collided painfully with one of the men's crotch. Armin winced at the cry of agony, before laughing softly to himself. He swallowed as he peeled off the shirt, before retrieving the first-aid box from his satchel.

Relief washed over him as he cleaned the wound, realising that it wasn't as bad as he'd expected. Armin yelped slightly as Levi let out a painful groan and fidgeted uncomfortably "Get off me ya coconut…" He ordered quietly, squeezing his eyes shut as Armin continued to dress the cut.

"That's not possible, Ackerman." He replied, awkwardly wrapping a bandage around the raven's muscular chest. Armin questioned himself when his face suddenly flushed "What…?"

"You guys don't even work here!" Farlan threw another punch; revenge being his only priority "You don't just go somewhere and beat up the innocent!" The blond slammed his opponent against the wall, glaring daggers into the elder man's wife eyes "Why are you here?!" He growled.

A low chuckled escaped the man's lips "Oh wouldn't you like to know." He smashed his foot into Farlan's shin, knocking the younger male onto the floor. Within seconds the blond performed a skilful flip as he kicked the man back into the wall with both feet. Sliding down the wall in pain, the attacker's vision became blurry. Farlan turned to face Eren, smirking happily "God you work fast."

Eren glanced at the two unconscious men at his feet, ignoring the blood that stained their heads and his hands "Yeah… I think I need help…"

"Correction." Armin suddenly spoke up, the elder boys flinching slightly "It seems that Ackerman needs help." The blond finished wrapping up the bandage around Levi's arm, wincing as the raven groaned. Farlan and Eren crouched down at his sides, frowning.

"I'll carry him whilst you two go ahead try to make a distraction of some sort." Farlan instructed, shifting his arms under the smaller male's body. He held back a chuckle as he glanced at Eren and his obvious blush "Dude, I swear you and Mikasa are dating."

"Of course we are!" Eren exclaimed, wiping his mouth as droll was about to drop out in awe "Why would you even question that?!"

"There's a ripped guy with no shirt. I'm sure everyone could see what you were doing." The eldest of the three laughed as Eren's face went as red as the blood staining his hands "Anyways," He scooped up Levi as the injured boy let out a sharp cry "Levi needs to see a professional."

Armin gasped over-dramatically "Me? Unprofessional?" A moment passed before he thought about Farlan's comment "Actually, yeah, I do see your point." Armin then shuffled to his feet along with the other two.

"So, uh, what are we going to do about these guys…?" Eren hastily looked at the three unconscious men around them.

"We'll let the CCTV explain what happened." Farlan began to pace down the corridor towards the elevator "At the moment our main priority is Lev-"

"-Levi. Hot… shirtless… Levi…" Eren breathed, before realising that he was thinking out loud "Shit!"

Armin patted his friend's back reassuringly "Don't worry about, Eren. Bisexual is always a good option for those in limbo." He chuckled softly, watching as Eren's cheeks darkened again "I'm sure you're just in shock after what's just happened, that's all."

The three stepped into the elevator as Armin pressed the correct button and the doors closed quietly.

"Yeah…" Eren muttered to himself, regrettably glancing at Levi's chest and flawless face; despite the patches of blood and bruises "…just in shock…"


	4. Typical androids…

"Minor gash to the chest area with a deep slice in the left arm." Hanji stated as she turned to Farlan, smiling softly "I'm sure he'll be alright by dinner time-"

"Dinner time? Levi needs to be alright sooner than that!" The blond ran his hands down his face and let out an irritated groan. The two were sat next to the bed that Levi was on; the raven coming in-and-out of consciousness. Farlan sighed sympathetically as injured friend fidgeted uncomfortably and squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he was hit with a sudden jolt of pain.

Hanji hummed to herself quietly "It feels weird seeing such a strong, independent young man lying in an infirmary… definitely out of his comfort zone I'm sure."

The taller, but younger, boy chuckled softly "Yeah…" He rubbed Levi's pale hand reassuringly with his thumb; eyes distant yet hopeful "Levi's gonna pull through, though. He always does-"

The door opened quickly, causing Farlan to pause "Sorry if I'm interr-ter-rupting anything!" The two watched as Sasha panted breathlessly. In all fairness, Farlan and the majority of the younger officials and workers didn't actually know what Sasha's job was involving the SR; let alone undercover work at all. The girl was best known for her hovering, you could say: being spotted around the kitchens and dining areas of the building as well as in some of educational lessons and tutoring sections that the more intelligent members of staff ran.

"No." Farlan insisted, mentally questioning the girl's stutter "Go ahead."

Sasha took a deep breath "Mr Smith has received information and CCTV evidence that the three m-men that you attacked were connected to TITAN, and they are currently being held in the underground-ground cells for later interrogation!"

Hanji exchanged a weary glance at Farlan " _TITAN_? The rebellion organisation that's bloodthirsty for revenge since the day our spies blew up their previous HQ?" She asked before answering her own question "Gosh… I thought that they were long gone."

"Sorry-sorry to say this, Miss Z-Z-Z-Z-" The teen's head repeatedly cocked to the side as a small spark of electricity leapt out from her neck. Farlan stood up worriedly but was forced back down by the elder woman. Hanji sighed, chewing her lip as she fletched a screwdriver from her chest pocket "Typical android's…" She murmured, twisting in a practically invisible lose screw "That should do it." Sasha quickly whipped her head back up, a hand rubbing the repair sensitively "Thank you Miss Zoe." Hanji smiled and sat back down next to the bewildered blond "Okay. Continue Sasha."

"Your theory is incorrect." Sasha took a safe step back, knowing the the elder wasn't a fan of being corrected, despite showing that she was fully calm "Mr Smith would like to see all four of you in his office in an hour precisely." She then glanced over at Levi's body, biting her lip as she prepared to run "And by _all_ _four of you_ , he means Farlan Church, Armin Arlet, Eren Jaeger…" Sasha swallowed as Hanji's face lit up with anticipation "… and Rivaille Ackerman." She then disappeared out the room and down the hall.

Silence consumed the two as the girl dashed off, Farlan slowly turning to look at the scientist. Hanji's right eye twitched as a low laugh escaped her lips and her head shook darkly as her loose strands of hair covered her eyes.

"Doctor…" The boy went to place a hand on the woman's shoulder, but the brunette just brushed it off.

"Oh well…" Hanji stood up, rather intimidatingly, and stepped towards Levi's bed. She towered creepily over the pained boy, grinning crazily "guess we'll just have to wake him up quicker then, shouldn't we?!"

* * *

"It's a shame about Annie…" Mikasa sighed, glancing at her boyfriend "She didn't deserve to be killed… not at such a young age, too…" She frowned softly "You okay, Eren?"

The brunet's eyes drifted about as if lost. The couple were sat on Eren's new, tidy bed in his new, tidy room. Despite how basic and formal the room was decorated and organised, the boy was certain that it wasn't going to stay this clean for much longer.

 _Guess Levi's endless lectures on hygiene and housekeeping are going straight down the drain…_ Eren paused mid-thought, his mind suddenly flooding with images of the older boy.

"Levi…" He breathed out slowly, subconscious. Mikasa raised a brow, a slight hint of anger glinting in her eyes.

"Levi? Oh, yeah." She rolled her eyes "Seems like Mr Smith's prized possession isn't as indestructible as we all thought, eh? Don't get me wrong, I do feel sorry for him, but it is about time something bad happened to the man. He's never been in a situation like this before."

"I know," Eren explained, his tone irritated "it's not that, anyways."

"Then what is it?"

 _Shit._

The boy struggled for words "I-uh, it doesn't matter, don't worry." He smiled wearily as Mikasa folded her arms over her chest, unconvinced "Seriously, Mikasa, I'm just a little shaken up, that's all." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the ravenette closer as her head rested peacefully on his shoulder. Mikasa sighed "Okay then… I guess I can't blame you, though…"

"Hm." Eren hummed in agreement, despite his thoughts on what Armin had said to him.

"Bisexual is always an option for those in limbo."

Bisexual? I'm as straight as 180 degrees!

"A'hem." As if on purpose the blond coconut leaned against the doorframe of Eren's bedroom, his arms folded over his chest. The brunet also noticed a smudge of blood on his friend's cheek, obviously not seeing it when he changed clothes "I've just ran into Sasha. Apparently the four of us need to report to Mr Smith's office immediately."

"Who's Sasha?" Eren asked quickly after, confused.

Mikasa giggled softly into her hand "Sasha is the girl who is everywhere. One minute she's in the dining hall and the next she's standing outside chatting up the security guards. Sasha's basically the 'all-seeing eye' of the SR."

"Maybe she's an undercover agent for the rebellion." Eren suggested, catching the blond's attention.

"I'm sure that someone with such a love of food and with such little interest in the fact that this is a spy agency, would bother hanging around here. And people would report suspicious activities when they were spotted, anyway." Armin paused, checking his watch "C'mon Eren. We should go." Mikasa and Eren both stood up and walked over to the slightly younger teen.

When Eren had securely locked his bedroom door, he turned to the other two "Okay then, see ya." He then began to walk down the corridor with Armin, leaving his girlfriend annoyed and confused.

"Wait!" Mikasa exclaimed, bringing the boys to a halt "Armin, you said four. Why can't I come then?"

The blond laughed quietly "Oh, Mikasa you're mistaken! I was referring to Eren, myself, Farlan and Levi, of course! Gosh, I thought that you would've caught on!"

The girl's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed "Yeah, I knew that! Just joking around!" She giggled hastily, watching as the two boys continued to walk again.

"Okay then!" Eren smiled brightly at his girlfriend "See you later, Mikasa!"

* * *

Erwin watched sternly as Farlan helped Levi into his chair, brushing off the sharp groan of pain that escaped the younger man's lips. He coughed to get everyone's attention. Despite the signal, however, Eren and Armin continued to stare and take in Levi's visible wounds and bruises.

"Jaeger. Arlet." Erwin snapped, glaring "I brought you all here for a very important reason."

Eren gasped slightly before facing his superior "Y-Yes, Sir."

"Good." The eldest male slowly pushed a tablet across the desk, in front of the younger boys, before the screen lit up. The four peered down at it - the pixels quickly turning into a profile and further documents.

"Riener Braun…" Eren muttered, focused "Who's that?-"

Levi rolled his eyes "If I remember correctly, he's the snobby Titan I met a while back when I retrieved the USB." Erwin nodded in agreement, clicking on a link. An invitation popped up on the screen.

 _Dear my precious friends and family,_

 _On the fifteenth of November - nine o'clock to whenever you feel wasted - I shall be holding a gathering to celebrate the thirty-first anniversary of the beautiful organisation I proudly call my own. I am sure that everyone will be attending this momentous occasion._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Dot Pixis ~ founder of Pixis Whiskey & Co._

"So Braun is friends with a drunk pensioner." Farlan chewed his lip in concentration "What does this have to do with us?"

Armin then raised his hand to speak "That date - fifteenth of November - that's… that's today." He looked up to his superior "You're going to make us gate-crash this party, aren't you Sir?"

A low, yet pleased chuckled escaped Erwin's lips as he eyed the four boys in front of him "I always knew you were a quick thinker, Arlet. But, despite your suspicions being true, only two of you shall be taking part in this mission."

Eren sighed "Take it I'm not experienced enough-"

"Jaeger and Ackerman shall are the two that I have chosen." The brunet whipped his head up, gaping slightly. He didn't even dare to see Levi's expression "Arlet and Church, you two are going to be with me in the control room where you give out instructions and orders."

Farlan smirked as Armin smiled at him with pure excitement "Cheers, Sir."

"What role do we play in this, then?" Levi asked, sitting up a bit.

Erwin watched as Mikasa strolled into the office holding a large binder. She smiled softly as the four boys turned to face her "Mr Smith wanted me to show you two what you'll be wearing." She opened the folder and began flicking through numerous pages before a satisfied grin appeared in his lips "Eren…" She adjusted it in her arms so that everyone could see "…This is what you'll be wearing. It's most likely a black-tie event, so a simple suit is perfect. Also, you get the liberty of sporting a pair of glasses!"

"Camera-glasses?!"

"Of course their camera-glasses!" A pink blushed dusted Mikasa's pale cheeks as she continued "The glasses will be linked up to screen in the control room so the team can see whatever you see."

Eren nodded happily "Awesome…" He muttered to himself. After taking in the amazing information about his newest mission, the turning of a page captured his attention. Bright eyes widened as Eren let out a breathlessly shocked gasp. On the page was the dress that Mikasa had designed when they had their first encounter, as well as drawing of accessories and a black silky wig. It shocked the teen even more when Mikasa informed everyone that the dress was being worn by the most pissed off man in the room.

Now Eren couldn't help but turn to look at his reaction. Levi scowl darkened as his glared at the girl "Okay." He said calmly "A mission's a mission. Just one night won't do any harm." The brunet could've sworn he saw a pink blush ghost over Levi's cheeks and nose.

A moment of silence passed before Mr Smith spoke up "That's what I like to here." He then became more serious "Due to your fragile injuries, Ackerman, we'll have a member of the medical staff come and make sure that you are good for the job. We're also going to get the head of the makeup and special-effects to make you two look the part."

Levi nodded in understanding "What about ID? We can't go in having no relation to Pixis."

"Yes." Erwin agreed "Before you and Jaeger leave tonight, you will be handed your ID's. Magnolia managed to hack into certain accounts to delete the invitation sent to couples who have the most resemblance towards each of you."

"Typical Isabel!" Farlan chuckled, sighing "Always been a nosy girl, hasn't she?"

"Hm, now continuing." The eldest in the room gave the blond a quick glance of uncertainty before returning his attention back to the tablet. His swiped his fingers across it gracefully to show another profile "Bertolt Hoover. Classified as Reiner's 'partner in crime' - literally."

"So we're looking for a couple of giants?" Eren questioned in a mixture of seriousness and playfulness "Is that really everyone?"

"You should be grateful, Jaeger." Erwin furrowed his brows "I am unsure if any of you boys were aware, but Annie Leonheart was one of the main trio of the TITAN organisation."

The Armin, Eren and Farlan gasped in horror at the information they'd just received "No way!"

"I had my suspicions." Mikasa rolled her eyes as everyone looked over to the corner of the room were she'd dragged over a spare chair to sit on "Yeah, I never left."

"Oh," Armin chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck "Sorry Mikasa… W-We didn't realise."

The Ravenette just continued speaking "The girl was always bunking off shifts according to Sasha. Everyone said she had a severe case of 'Skive-a-lightus'."

Erwin raised a brow slightly at the made-up word, a satisfied line being formed by his lips "That is irrelevant." He stated calmly, now focusing on the two boys who were taking part in the mission "I want you four in the specialised department at six."

The following hours of the long day flowed swimmingly, more-or-less. Eren was overjoyed with the outcome of his new room as well as being blessed with the world's most amazing wifi connection. Armin, volunteering to help organise the mess that Eren had dragged along from his previously shared bedroom, had plopped himself down onto the bouncy single bed; his nose buried deep into his newly purchased book. Eren picked up the final ornament from the small cardboard box near his feet. He glanced down at the last photo-frame and sighed quietly to himself.

The camping trip felt like yesterday; Eren had loved mostly every second of it. His parents had supplied him with all the technology and games he wanted for the journey, but to their surprise the small child hadn't touched any of it — only the door window as he pressed his nose against it to admire the beautiful scenery. For most people at the age of seven, a week-long stay in a peaceful forest would be an amazing and desirable getaway from the busy lives and towns of the world.

But not for Eren.

Not since he was abruptly woken up to hear his poor mother's screams as she was ripped to shreds by an uninvited mammal in the middle of the night. Not since his father wasn't at the camping site or in the surrounding area. Not since his development in anger-issues was recognised as he slaughtered and mercilessly attacked the bear with his so-called father's medical equipment.

Eren shuddered at the traumatising memory, his grip tightening on the wooden frame. With a shaky hand he effortlessly placed the photo of grinning faces onto the highest shelf, out of sight.

out of the corner of his eye, the brunet caught sight of his blond friend. Armin furrowed his brows together in concentration, chewing his lip.

"Watcha reading?" Eren asked suddenly, making his way over to his friend's side. Armin smiled sheepishly as his cheeks darkened.

"N-Nothing important-" He gasped in horror as a tanned hand reached out for the secretive object; the book was pulled tightly against his heaving chest as he panted worriedly.

Eren raised a brow suspiciously "Armin…" His bright eyes flickered down to the red hardback. Thankfully he could just make out the title, smirking all the way "Armin, why are you reading about the reproductive system? We all passed our science exams when we went to our separate high schools, right?"

"Of course!" The blond relaxed slightly, his blush still present "Anyways… this book is written by Dr. Zoe." Judging by the look on Eren's face, he continued "I'm worried if her current experiment will succeed or not. It managed to work awesomely on Mr Smith, so-"

"Wait." Eren paused "What experiment? What happened to Mr Smith?"

Armin groaned irritability "You know that scar that he's got going around the top of his right arm? Well that's well it was cut off during a robbery. Hanji-san, however, created a pill-like medicine that you dissolve into your drink which is meant to grow back a specific limb of exapand a certain area."

The older boy nodded, slowly understanding "Okay… but what does that have to do with the experiment that she's conducting now?"

"Mr Smith's arm was regenerated within two weeks." Armin stared at Eren, his tone serious "Now she's created one that should work within two hours."

"And what's it for?" Eren asked intriguingly.

"Expansion of the boobs." Armin answered sternly, watching as Eren snorted "Apparently it will cause excruciating pain for the result to become successful."

"And why two hours?"

The blond closed his book slowly, looking away "The reason for two hours is because it's for your mission. And it's for-"

" _Levi._ " Eren whispered, his eyes widening. The boy had practically froze in shock, unsure what to do. _This must be illegal…_ He thought angrily _I guess it's for safety and everything, but you can't put someone through 'excruciating pain'…-_

"He doesn't know that they've planned it." Armin explained quietly "They just need someone to drop it into his drink and wait for the magic to happen, I guess…"

Their eyes locked. Armin's serious and Eren's worried "And, Eren…" Armin took hold of the brunet's hand and then removed it. He watched as Eren stared down at the white pill sat innocently in his palm "…they all want you to do the honours."

He gulped.


	5. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SORRY, EREN!

Eren narrowed his eyes in concentration; one wrong move and it was all over. The oblivious victim was sat on his bed listening to heavy bass-drops and numerous types of house music thanks to his expensive black headphones. After three months of living with this mysterious character, he had taken notice of the elder's quick reflexes and sharp movements.

Chewing his lip, Eren slowly pulled back on the slingshot. During his childhood in the orphanage, he had become quite a rebel in-amongst the large amount of kids in his age group and was pretty much notorious for his endless pranks ands cheeky antics involving pure willpower and his trusty slingshot. He glared through the small gap in-between the door and its frame, the pill bracing itself to fire.

 _Plonk._

Levi whipped off his headphones and snapped his head to face his beverage. He scowled as the white pill let out its last fizz, just in time. The raven's throat suddenly became dry, reminding him of its absence of hydration.

"Tch." Levi reached out for the shining glass and raised it to his lips carefully. His silver, intimidating eyes were closed blissfully as the contaminated water slid down into his body. Eren watched through the door as his stomach emptied and was replaced with the undenying feeling of guilt.

"What have I done…" He whispered worriedly to himself; Levi placing down the empty glass and skidding back on his headphones. Levi Ackerman, a dangerously skilled killer and spy who was rapidly turning the younger boy bisexual, was about to be a human guinea-pig "This will be so entertaining…-"

Bright eyes widened as they subconsciously clashed with scowling silver orbs "Jaeger." Levi removed his headphones from his neck and sat them neatly on his bedside table "Why the hell are you outside my room."

"Orders." Was Eren's answer "Had to see whether you were alright after the whole beaten-up scenario, that's all."

Levi rolled his eyes annoyingly "Tell whoever sent you to piss off." He stated blatantly, strolling over to the taller boy. The raven stared up angrily at Eren, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently "Go on th—"

Eren raised a brow as Levi hesitated, all colour vanishing from his face as his mouth let out a pained gasp and he stumbled backwards into the nearest wall, sliding down to the bottom. The brunet closed the door quickly before rushing over to his superior "Levi?" The raven just stared at him wide, child-like eyes as tears began to fall uncontrollably. No noise was made as he masked his obvious agony and arched his back against the wall. Eren pressed down on Levi's shoulders, trying to calm him down "Levi, listen to me…!" He kept his voice low "Let it all out. Here." He placed his hand over the stoic man's mouth "Scream into this."

And so Levi obeyed.

His hands were glued to his chest as he cried and yelled into the much more tanned palm of Eren's, tears flowing down his face as he was forced into the endless torture. It felt like hours before Eren had the courage to remove his hand from Levi's mouth "Hey…" He cupped Levi's head in his hands and brushed away a fresh tear with his thumb "…you alright…?" The raven shook his head tiredly, staring blankly into reassuring eyes. Eren turned his head to look at the clock "You've got be kidding me…" It had been, as far as he could remember, fifteen minutes out of the estimated two hours. Eren's eyes slowly flickered down to Levi's chest area, examining it.

Nothing.

"Jae…" Levi slurred helplessly "What's…" He groaned and hugged his chest painfully "…what's happening…to me…" One look at those vulnerable, glistening eyes and Eren was unsure how to react. There was something about ' _upset Levi_ ' that the teen thought was extremely attractive.

"I…-" Levi's scream was too fast for Eren's hand this time, and boy was it worrying. One hiss after another, the raven was a hyperventilating mess. No matter how hard he tried, Eren couldn't get him to stop hugging himself in pure, unfair agony. This went on for a while afterwards; Eren being carefully not to trigger any more pain as he guarded the smaller boy as if he was an abandoned puppy. It scared the teen even more when Levi threatened to loose consciousness and not listen to Eren's firm instructions about "staying awake" and "calming down.".

"Jaeger." The brunet yelped in fright at the new, monotonous voice as the visitor casually entered the room quietly and shut the door behind her politely. Sasha stepped over to Levi's shaking body, towering over the two "I have been instructed to report whether the pill has worked or is still working." She crouched down into a similar position to Eren, her hands stretching out for the raven's chest. Levi fliched and let out a whimper as the pair of metal hands cupped his progressing boobs softly, beginning to massage them soothingly "Do-Do they hurt?" Sasha questioned gently, offering a smile.

Levi wasn't quite sure what to say. For God-knows-how-long he's just been attacked with agonising pain infront of his most despised brat, and now an android was playing around with his… boobs? "I…" He murmured, clearly confused.

Sasha just nodded "Do not worry." She assured "I have already scanned you for any new injuries or damage. Your breast size is nearing the end of a C." The android smirked wildly as she gave the boy's boobs a tight squeeze "By the time the pill has finished, you'll be the proud owner of a rather large pair of these ladies!"

"Wha…?" Levi just stared down at his new assests, dumbfounded. He slowly raised his hands to replace Sasha's, poking at then curiously "I… I need a bra… I think…"

Eren grinned happily, glad that Levi was starting to return to normal and definitely not because he was being sent out on a mission with a fit cross-dressing guy with big tits… okay, maybe he was lying a bit about the second part…

Now everyone just had to wait for realisation to slap him back in the God-like jawline. Diamonds could be chiseled on such a perfected feature, in Eren's personal opinion. He exhaled softly when the girl stood up quietly "If he has another outbreak of pain, which he will, just-just give them a little comforting, okay?"

"O-Okay…" Eren stuttered, his eyes grazing over to the elder's impressive feature. He didn't even hear Sasha skip off out the room. The surrounding area fell silent, only Levi's nervous panting filling to the humid room. A moment passed before the brunet turned his attention back to Levi; the poor man was a wreck. His hair stuck to his pounding head for dear-life and his eyes were lost in a maze of his own thoughts. This gave Eren an opportunity to take a proper look at the sight before him.

Due to the amount of sweat and tears Levi had produced during his unwanted torture, his clothes had become sticky and clinging to his slender form exposing all the unneeded definition to his already amazing muscles. The white shirt was close to ripping since the added assets, and that worried Eren quite a bit. And the way he was slumped helplessly against the wall, breathless grunts and moans frequently escaping his kissable lips was dangerously intoxicating.

A sharp, muffled gasp of pain was created as Levi slapped his hand over his mouth, knowing that he would begin to raise peoples' suspicions. "I can't…" He struggled for breaths, his hands fumbling around with the buttons on his shirt "…I can't breathe…!"

Eren let out a small "Hn?" Of realisation as he watched the raven fidget and helplessly attemp to undo his shirt. The brunet swallowed bravely as he placed his hands onto Levi's boobs, cupping them gently. He frowned as the elder continued to pant and become drained of all his dignity and pride. Eren flinched slightly as he physically felt the breast expand in his grasp, causing him to flush sheepishly. Suddenly his embarrassed grin turned into an expression of pure uncertainty and worry as Levi's boobs proceeded to grow slowly to a considerably large size, before-

Levi whimpered as a flow of tears ran down his face, not daring to make eye contact with the half-blind teenager. The three over-challenged buttons had managed to hit Eren in the eye as the stretching of Levi's shirt became too much for them. Eren had no choice but to whip off the elder's shirt completely, throwing each of their reputations out the window entirely.

"L-Levi…?!" He forced himself not the gawk at the sexy body infront of him "Levi speak to me…!"

The raven had completely zoned out due to the physical and mental pain. He was lying on his bedroom floor, shirtless, sweaty and with a feature that the majority of the male sex did not have. And the worst part? It was being watched in HD by a supposedly straight brat. He continued to whimper miserably, too weak to even cry properly. Eren chewed his lip nervously, now feeling extremely guilty.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he touched the raven's boobs, a horrific mix of pleasure and regret consuming his system. His fingers tightened around them, triggering a sharp moan from Levi's lips as he arched his back slightly.

Eren was addicted to that sound.

The brunet, ignoring all of Levi's self-respect and emotions, teasing played with the plump assests; his flushed cheeks matching his devilish grin.

"Does this feel good…?" He smirked as the raven moaned once more, breathless.

* * *

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TOUCH HIM!" Isabel shrieked on the verge of explosion "YOU MESSED UP PERVERT!"

"Isabel, I'm sorry-"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SORRY, EREN!" The red-head took a step forwards "JUST BECAUSE HE WAS VULNERABLE~" She hesitated mid-sentence, raising a shaky hand to her face as she began to sob quietly "Out of all my time working here… I've never had to deal with an assault where the victim is one of my bestest friends…"

Eren felt as if it was safe to place a hand hastily on her shoulder "I was so immature!" He sniffed guiltily "I was just following Sasha's orders-"

"When did Sasha order you to give Ackerman an orgasm?" Eren and Isabel turned to the door. Dressed in his usual security uniform, the blond tilted his hat in greeting "Before you know it Mikasa'll be with yours truly."

Jean had always been one of Eren's most despised members of the security team that patrolled the large HQ. From his unkempt, dusty-blond hair to his cocky smirk, everything about the tall boy was, without a doubt, irritating. The brunet snorted, his tone filled with obvious uncertainty "Ha, you wish! Mikasa and I are in a very solid relationship-"

" _Liar._ "

"-and you won't be a part of it! I was instructed by Sasha that if he was in physical pain then I had to do it!"

"So crying quietly lost in thought is a sigh of physical pain?" Jean chuckled lowing to himself and shook his head, glancing at Isabel "So, Isabel, was the whole touchy-feely process really necessary? I mean with Jaeger fully aware of his inappropriate actions of course?"

"It's Mangolia, to you." Isabel snarled, wiping her eyes stubbornly "And I'm sure that Eren knows exactly what his punishment will be…" She glanced at the brunet dirtily; she paused "Why are you even in here, Kirschtein?"

"Oh." Jean tugged at his collar hastily "I, uh, I was sent to collect Mister Homosexual, actually-"

Eren snorted "Speak for yourself. I've seen what you've been doing with the intern-"

Jean's cheeks darkened "Well have you know Marco is under my supervision at all times because of training! It's not his fault that his adorable freckles and shy smile are so attrac—" He slapped a gloves hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Eren tapped his foot on the floor, a proud grin plastered to his face "Ugh, just come with me, Jaeger!"

"And why should I, hm?" Eren folded his arms coolly over his chest.

"You need to get into your disguise, dumbass." Jean rolled his eyes, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder "Apparently the event that you're gate-crashing has been scheduled earlier."

* * *

Eren felt as if he was a Hollywood actor. Mikasa had explained that the dressing rooms and makeup stations were purposely designed to resemble ones that famous celebrities would use, to give the seriousness a small hint of fun. The teenager was getting more than 'a hint of fun'.

He sat impatiently in his cushioned chair as his black tie was tighten up neatly. Brows furrowed in concentration, the female stepped back before ordering him to stand up. Ymir had always given Eren the creeps ever since their first encounter, which was, unfortunately, today. Today was actually the first time he'd been allowed in this area of HQ, seeing as it was apparently confidential. The tall girl smirked at the slightly shorter boy "Be careful, Eren." Her voice was stern, low and serious "I don't want you getting hurt or caught when you and that idiot go out tonight." She scoffed quietly to herself, shaking her had disapprovingly "I bet he's already getting it on with my precious angel…"

"I don't understand." Eren spoke softly "What do you have against him?"

" _Everything._ " Ymir began a steady pace around the rectangular-shaped room, her steps slow "Ackerman's gonna show weakness tonight, I just know it. He's gonna crumble like a grain of sand and you'll be left defenceless." Her fists clenched at her sides "Sure, he's skilled in the work that he does, but inside he's an emotional wreck." Ymir snapped her head around to stare at the slightly scared boy "You saw him when he was effect by the pill; you saw him show you what he looked like when he was vulnerable." She took a step closer, her breath hot on Eren's ear "It was sexy, wasn't it…"

"Ohhh yeahhhh…" Eren whispered as the elder smirked at him proudly, making her way over to the door.

"I know that you're scared of me, Eren." A tamed hand braced above the door knob "But I guess we have more in common than we thought, eh? A shorty who gets pleasure out of pure suffering?"

"Wait-" Eren took a moment to retrace his words, and most definitely his thoughts "Did I really just say that-"

"Yep." The door was pushed open rather aggressively as Ymir lead Eren out into the small corridor "But hey," she winked at the spy and placed a slender finger to her lips "your secret's safe with me."

-a short time later-

Jean groaned once more as he checked his watch. The three of them were slouched carelessly in random chairs in the middle of the waiting room, outside Levi's dressing room. Armin yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes "At this rate…*yawn*…I don't think that I'll be up for the mission-"

"We have numerous coffee machines and supplies." Sasha spoke up from behind the boys, leaning a against the wall "Are you a fan?"

"Not really-"

"Okay then." The android grinned, thinking "According to my calculations, we have a pill that can keep you awake forever-"

"Nope!" Eren shouted, pointing at Sasha "No pills!"

Armin slowly sunk bald into his chair, running a hand lazily through his hair "Ugh… alright then…"

The eldest of the lot, Jean, smirked at the teens' behaviour "The only way I'm staying awake, is if you catch any good looking ladies on your glasses." He referred to the brunet as he pushed up the recording device on his nose hastily.

"I don't think that I'll have enough time for-" Eren hesitated as the door of the hopeful dressing room clicked open, a petite girl skipping out happily.

"Android and gentlemen," The blonde spoke - _Christa maybe?_ Eren thought - a light blush dusting her cheeks "I present to you…" She gently assured the grumpy test-subject out of the room. The entire building felt as if it shot up in flames by the humidity that radiated off the gob-smacked males. Tight, maroon dress fitting all the necessary curves of the luscious body matched perfectly with a dark, intimating lipstick left Eren nearly swooning at the devilish sight before him.

"Whoa…" He breathed, watching as his fellow spy ran a set of polished fingers through their thick, brown hair seductively. Levi bit his lip nervously as he closed his eyes, annoyed by how the immature the boys were reacting. The high heels clicked sharply onto the tilled floor as he came closer, squatting down so he was eye level with the turned on Eren. The brunet fist-bumped with the guard as Jean whispered "I don't care what sexuality you are but if involves this I'm all in…"

"I swear to god I will slaughter you if you ever touch like you did again." Levi spat harshly, fully aware of the pervy teen staring at him. Armin gulped as he watched his friends stare at the elder, unsure what to do. Sure, Levi was undeniably attractive as a female, but something about this whole moment didn't quite seem to ' _click_ ' in Armin's mind. Why did Eren and Jean stare at Levi's body in such a creepy way? He didn't know. Why was he unaffected? He didn't know that, either. Personally, Armin was only really into people who wore a strict uniform with a strict set of rules.

Jean couldn't remove his gaze from the elder's boobs and ass for not even a second as he continued to gawk in utter amazement "I new you messed with him to get the front load…" He sneakily reached out the squeeze a firm handful of Levi's ass "But you didn't tell me anything about how much junk you were putting in the truck, that's for sure."

Noticing the raven struggling to conceal his obvious distress and violent nature, Christa giggled shyly as she skipped up to Jean, smiling all the way. Within seconds she slapped the man's hand off of the raven's butt and smacked his jaw brutality "No work to the back. Only the front." She growled " _And you call yourself a security guard…_ " Christa shook her head in disapproval "Get out of this department right now otherwise I'll tell everyone about the time when you made out with seven people in one day." She mused as Jean blushed furiously "Correction." A finger was pointed violently at the door " _One hour._ "


End file.
